Transformer Ficlets
by DarkYoaiFox
Summary: 20 Ficlets of random Transformer prompts from a generator. Yaoi, R&R!
1. GalvatronOptimus Prime

Transformers Ficlets Transformers Ficlets!

Galvatron (G1) / Optimus Prime (G1) / touch

It was hard to look and not touch his big chest, run my fingers over his face. It was torture when we had been on opposite sides of the war but now the difficulty doubled since we saw each other every day, by Primus we slept in rooms right next to each other! I force myself to not jump the Autobot leader every time I see him or hear him in his room. The worst room to be in with him is the shower room.

All this time I couldn't understand why I didn't give in and jump him. Not once did I try to do anything with him so I was sure he didn't know I wanted him. So it was rather a surprise when one day Optimus pinned me to the wall and kissed me in the deserted commend center. After that day I didn't have to worry about keeping my hands to myself when we were at peace.

Tell me how you like it! Ja matta ne!


	2. Optimus PrimeBarricade

Optimus Prime (Movie) / Barricade (Movie) / rain

Optimus remembered when it began, it was early morning on Earth and it was raining. Barricade had sent him a message to meet, one on one to talk, nothing else. He had gone as planned, prepared for anything, anything but Barricade surrendering. Barricade had told him he was tired of fighting a losing battle on the losing side. Optimus agreed to let Barricade join but only if he made an oath that he wouldn't betray the Autobots. Barricade surprised him again by making an oath to follow Optimus even to the Unmakers lair.

Barricade had fit into the Autobots with half the expected trouble, only a few of the Autobots dared to second-guess their leader after all. It was only half a Vorn when the feelings started to pop up out of nowhere. It simply happened; no one could explain how Optimus Prime and Barricade ended up together. Some thinking it was the oath that put them together, others thinking that the feelings had always been there, waiting for it's chance to ensnare the Autobot leader and the Ex-con in it's trap. The important thing was though, that Optimus now had even more reason to stop the war and with in a Vorn, the Decepticons were defeated.

* * *

Here is the next ficlet! I hope you all enjoy it, thank you and R&R!


	3. Optimus PrimalCheetor

1

Optimus Primal / Cheetor / Facts of Life

Cheetor's Log, number 28674, date not noted.

It had begun as any other day, or so I thought. I had not known that I would be forced to listen to Rat Trap try to explain to me the 'Facts of Life' as he called it. I had tried to help him out by trying to guess what he was trying to say because he stuttered a bit, but he didn't like that very much so he sent me to Rhinox. The rhino Maximal had sat me down and, much like Rat Trap, tried to explain the 'facts of life'. But just like Rat Trap, Rhinox couldn't do it and with a few muttered words about not wanting to be the one to taint my innocence, sent me to the next bot on the list.

I had been with Silverbolt five Klicks before he gave up and sent me to Airazor. The Femme hawk had done a better job at trying to explain, especially when Tigatron walked in and started to help. So once they finished telling me I had thanked them and left the room telling them I needed to think. Maybe I should have told them I already knew the 'facts of life'. I had decided not to tell them and went off to find my secret bonded, my spark mate, Optimus Primal.

* * *

Astrosecond- 0.25 of a second  
Nano-klick- one second  
Klick- one minute  
Breem- one hour  
Jour – one day (36 Breems)  
Deca-Cycle – one week (10 Jours)  
Orn – one month (50 Jours)  
Vorn - one year (14 Orns)


	4. ProwlBarricade

1

Prowl / Barricade / trapped

When he learned that Megatron was dead and the war was over he got this look in his eyes that was very predatory. When he turned those eyes on me it sent shivers up my wires and I knew then I had to run and run fast. The Autobots looked so shocked when I turned around, changed into Alt mode and tore out of there like the hounds of hell were after me. Well, all were shocked but Prime, he look like he expected it. I think the other Decepticons were shocked as well when Prowl turned into his Alt mode and chased after me like I was a deer before the lion, or maybe it was a wounded leopard before a strong panther. Oh how I loved and hated that feeling! It sent shivers through my body when even I think about what he would do to me if, no, when he caught me.

He had been after me even before the war, I wanted him in return but would never admit it, after all, he was an Autobot and I was a Decepticon! But that didn't stop him oh no, it pushed him to try harder! It had started when we both were in the academy, the first time we saw each other the normally calm Prowl started to live up to his name to try and get me to be his. At first I have played hard to get thinking I would give in after we graduated but at graduation I had been approached by Megatron and asked to join his faction. Back then the Decepticons only protested out dated laws so I had joined as I agreed with some of their ideas. Prowl had joined the Autobots so I had continued to play hard to get but things took a turn for the worst when the war started.

I had refused Prowl since we were on the opposite sides of the war and I wouldn't want to deal with the problems. But now that the war is over and both sides were coexisting in peace on earth, Prowl knew I had no arguments left. I was trapped and trapped well. But then again… I wouldn't have it any other way. I mentally smirked before speeding up and over a private line I told Prowl, "Come and get me… if you can."


	5. GalvatronPrimus

1

Galvatron (G1) / Primus (G1) / hungry

Galvatron was giving me those hungry eyes again. Like he was starved for Energon for decades before standing in front of a table filled to the ceiling of Energon cubes and told he had to wait just like that. Every time Galvatron would pass me in the halls I felt his optics on me, watching and waiting for the time to strike. But what Galvatron seemed to not know was, I welcomed any advances he might give. I had purposefully made noise in the shower room or my recharge room when I knew he was there and no one else.

After what felt like Orns, I finally got fed up with waiting for him to jump me and decided to take the initiative. I had made sure it was only Galvatron and I in the control room and that no one would bother us for at least half a cycle then pinned the Decepticon leader to a wall and kissed him deeply. After that day, Galvatron didn't have to worry about only giving me hungry eyes and not being able to do any thing about it.

* * *

First ficlet in Optimus' point of view!


	6. SunstreakerProwlSideswipe

Sunstreaker(G1) / Prowl(G1) / Sideswipe(G1) / Filling

Some days Prowl felt like the human saying, 'I'm the filling in the Oreo!', what with his bonded mates fighting with each other for the right to snuggle next to him, only to just decide a few Breems later that they both snuggled, just on different sides. Like on one day Prowl had been working on some data pads when his audio receivers heard his bonded mates walk in his office, fight again over who got to distract him from his work. Prowl simply rolled his optics and sighed, saying to them, "How about you both work together for once?" The silence afterwards was music to his receivers and he relaxed just slightly, only to tense up again when he felt two pairs of arms wrap around him, one pair on his hips and one pair on his shoulders.

"You know Sides, Prowl has a good idea." Prowl heard Sunstreaker said just before the yellow mech's lips covered his own. Sideswipe had chuckled and stroked delicate wires, sending shivers up and down his body.

* * *

Yep I really updated! Yay me! Here's something to get your imagination flowing lol


End file.
